Sandy Eyes
by omgtherezkittehzeverywhere
Summary: Participating in the Chuunin Exams in Konoha changed Kankuro's life forever.


**Puppets and dogs.**

 _Ayane's POV._

Chuunin exams. Even if she wasn't participating in the exams herself, Ayane would've known by looking at the customers. While helping out, she noticed shinobi from different villages gathering up food and stuff to use during their stay at Konoha. "Seems like it's going to be a long day." Ayane sighed as she watched customers walking in and out. She was used to doing the store all by herself, but she wasn't used to helping out this much customers. Everyone seemed to have trouble finding what they were looking for and kept asking her for help. When they didn't ask for her help, Ayane kept running from shelve to shelve to restock items. And if she wasn't doing that either, she was standing behind the counter.

After a few hours the store started be less crowded and Ayane finally had time to sit down, when suddenly someone stepped up to her. "Hi, how can I…?" she asked when looking up. The guy standing in front of her tried to speak, but failed. "I… uh. I need something. And… uh, I can't find it. I guess." he stuttered while trying to explain his problem. Ayane probably blushed so much she made the guy feel uncomfortable, but she couldn't help it. Something happened the moment she looked him in the eyes and she knew he felt it too.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like time stood still. Once she regained their composure Ayane tried to focus on helping him and not the fuzzy feeling his presence was causing. "Okay. I think I can help you with that." Ayane said. "What do you need?" she asked while leaving the counter. "Bandages." he replied and turned around watching her walking up to some shelves. "Bandages? You already know you're getting hurt during the exams?" Ayane asked, while opening some cupboards to find the bandages. "Heh, I won't get hurt. But my puppet may." the guy answered and pointed towards the package on his back. "I always wrap him in bandages, but I also use them in battle. So I need new ones to replace them if my opponents end op ruining them." he explained.

"You're a puppeteer?" Ayane handed him the bandages and looked at the package he was pointing at. "Yeah. The only one there is." he replied with a big grin. "The only one?" she asked. "Exactly. So better make sure you're watching when I end up defeating my last opponent in the final rounds. It's your only chance to see a real puppet master in action!" the guy continued. "I better make sure I don't end up facing you in the final rounds, or I'll be needing those bandages myself." Ayane said while walking up to the counter again. "You're taking the exam too?" he asked. "I am, but I don't expect too much from it." she admitted with a faint smile.

"Oh, come on! You'll do just fine." a familiar voice said. Ayane looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru walking up to her. "And you better make sure you don't end up facing me in the finals. You're doll is nothing against Akamaru and me!" he added while facing Kankuro. "Kiba! Watch your words. You don't even know what he's capable of!" Ayane said, being shocked about Kiba's careless behavior. As she watched the two guys standing in front of each other, she realized Kiba would never win a fight against the Suna guy. "Heh, we'll see about that. Mutt." the guy replied, giving Kiba a degenerative look. "Thanks for the bandages. And good luck." he said and walked out of the store.

 _Kankuro's POV._

As he walked out of the store, Kankuro turned around one last time. The green haired girl was already helping out her new customer, but her eyes met his once more before he left the store and returned to the inn. Even though the guy's insult angered him, the fuzzy feeling her presence caused was still there. "Geez, she's only some random Konoha girl. Nothing special about that." he said to himself and hoped the feeling would disappear quickly. He didn't like it. Not a bit.

As he reached the inn, he noticed his sensei standing in the hallway. "Kankuro, where have you been? I don't want you wandering around in the village causing trouble. Gaara told me what happened earlier." Baki said, stopping Kankuro in his tracks. "I just went to get some stuff for the exams. That's all." Kankuro answered. "And if Gaara says one more thing, he's going to get it." he said, warning his sensei. "You made a fool out of yourself this morning, Kankuro. Remember you're representing Suna." Baki explained. "Don't you start too. I'm already pissed about having to be near him all day and it will only get worse when the exam starts." Kankuro said. "Gaara won't be pleased you went out on your own, so make sure you don't screw it up when you face him." his sensei warned him. "I'm only going in to tell them I'm back, that's it. I'll be in my room if you need me." he said, while entering one of the rooms.

"Have you been making a fool out of yourself again like you did earlier?" Gaara asked when Kankuro entered the room. As he turned towards his little brother the fuzzy feeling died away immediately. "What?! I came here to tell you I'm back and this is how you react?" he yelled, grabbing Gaara. "Stop trying to control my every move Gaara. I'm your older brother, not your pet!" Kankuro continued, obviously angered by the question. His little brother didn't say a word, but the gesture he made was enough for Kankuro to drop him. "Do that again, and I'll kill you." Gaara said with a murderous look. Kankuro wanted to say something back, but his sister stopped him before he had the chance to do so. "Don't make it worse than it already is." Temari warned him. "Fine." he said, walking out of the room. "I'll be in my room. Don't disturb me or you'll regret it." Kankuro warned them.

Kankuro closed the door behind him and sighed. He hated being around Gaara so much it was exhausting. As he unwrapped his puppet and put it down, he took out some of the tools from his backpack and did a quick check up the puppet. While taking out some more tools, he noticed the bandages he bought earlier. 'I better make sure I leave a good impression if she's watching.' he thought and felt how the fuzzy feeling returned. "Damn. I really shouldn't feel like this. Gaara is going to kill me if I screw this up because of a girl." he muttered. After finishing making some changes to his puppet, Kankuro went to bed and tried not to remember what she looked like. But that was easier said than done. Something happened when he looked her in the eyes, and he knew she felt it too.


End file.
